Piece of Me
Piece Of Me, en español es Paz En Mi, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio It's Britney Bitch!. La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears. Contexto de la Canción Para cumplir con la tarea semanal de interpretar a britney Anne, Sugar y Vincent juntan a todos los muchachos en el Salón de Música e interpretan una versión acústica de Piece Of Me para alentar a los chicos a la paz interior y el amor propio Letra I'm miss american dream since I was seventeen don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines they still gon' put pictures of my derriere in the magazines you wanna piece of me? (you wanna piece of me?) I'm miss bad media karma another day another drama guess I can't see no harm in workin and being a mama and with a kid on my arm im still an exceptional earner you wanna piece of me? I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses oh my God that Britney's shameless (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses extra, extra this just in (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses she's too big now she's too thin (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses you wanna piece of me tryin'a pissin' me off well get in line with the paparazzi who's flippin me off hopin ill resort to some havoc end up settlin' in court now are you sure you wanna piece of me? (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets when gettin' the groceries for real, are you kidding me? no wonder there's panic in the industry I mean please do you wanna piece of me? I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses oh my God that Britney's shameless (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses extra, extra this just in (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses she's too big now she's too thin (you wanna piece of me?) I'm miss american dream since I was seventeen don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines they still gon' put pictures of my derriere in the magazines you wanna piece of me? (you wanna piece, piece of me?) You wanna piece of me? I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses oh my God that Britney's shameless (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses extra, extra this just in (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses she's too big now she's too thin (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses oh my God that Britney's shameless (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses extra, extra this just in (you wanna piece of me?) I'm Misses she's too big now she's too thin (you wanna piece of me, piece of me?) You wanna piece of me? Curiosidades *